Perfectionist
by Fabala93
Summary: Sure Derek needs nagging to be kept in line, but what will happen when Angie goes too far? DXA


OOOOH LOOK AT ME WRITING MY 1st ONE-SHOT! XD Anyway this probably isn't the best one-shot ever but I'm not the best author ever but hey! I try! OMGOMGOMG I FINISHED SO TODAY YAAAAAAAY!! AND I SAW EVIDENCE OF DEREK AND ANGIE GETTING TOGETHER faints in shock and happiness

Atlus owns Trauma Center and all characters in this story

_**Perfectionist**_

"Dr Stiles!" Derek inwardly cringed as he heard his assistant's shout from his open office door… yep he had just been caught playing _Operation_ against Tyler, when he should have been working on a particularly huge pile of paperwork. He slowly turned around, feigning surprise at Angie's thunderous expression.

"Yes Nurse Thompson?" he replied carefully, mindful of the fact that she might well smack him one if he wasn't careful.

"Why aren't you doing your paperwork?" she asked him calmly, knowing how close she was to losing it. Derek couldn't think of an answer to this, so he hung his head. Angie literally exploded.

"You need to correct this sloppy attitude Dr Stiles! Patients DEPEND on you and you're just SITTING HERE playing THE OPERATION GAME!!" She screeched before turning on Tyler who looked like he wanted to throw himself out of the suddenly appealing 3rd floor window. "And YOU ARE NO BETTER! WHEN I TELL LESLIE ABOUT TH-"

"NOOOO! For the love of GOD woman have a heart!" Tyler pleaded, sure that his assistant would react in a very similar way and that would put his plan of asking her out back by months.

"Well if you act like a little kid by skiving off, why shouldn't I tell her?" Angie glared at their terrified faces with a grim satisfaction before turning on her heel and marching out of the door.

"Oh crap! The harpy's gonna tell Leslie!" Tyler squeaked in alarm before bolting out of the room too. Derek shook his head in disappointment, he was so close to beating Tyler for the first ever time. With a heavy heart, he started to pack _Operation_ away.

--

Two hours later, Derek was stood by the coffee machine with his eyes closed as he listened to his favourite sound; the sound of cheap instant coffee running into his chipped mug, and his favourite scent of hot coffee. He sighed in contentment as he took his glorious first sip.

"Dr Stiles, your break ended 2 minutes ago!" He opened his eyes at Angie's question

"I'm sorry Angie, obviously my watch isn't as accurate as yours," sarcasm dripping off every syllable, however she had already left the lounge. He muttered something incoherent, his coffee deprivation making him crabby, as he followed Angie back to their shared office. However…Angie had heard him.

--

"I am telling you that woman is a psycho! She ruined my coffee break by telling me that it had finished 2 minutes ago! 2 minutes! Like anyone CARES!" Derek finished angrily as he stabbed the fries on his plate in the cafeteria. Tyler looked at him speculatively, he was more on Angie's side since she hadn't told Leslie about his and Derek's game of _Operation_.

"I hear you dude, but don't hold it against her, she's just trying to keep you organised."

"No it's just a power struggle! How does interrupting my BREAK keep me organized?!" Derek retorted, "I swear she only does it to make me miserable."

"Well now we all know what you think." Derek's eye widened and he slowly turned to face Angie, who looked like she was holding back tears.

"Angie I-"

"Save it Derek, I don't care." She cut him off tonelessly as she turned to leave the cafeteria. Derek stood up and called after her, "Angie wait!" but she ignored him and kept walking.

"Dude, let her go." Tyler muttered to him as he seat with a graceless thump and hid his head in his hands.

"What have I done Tyler? Sure she can be annoying but I didn't want to hurt her!"

"Do you want my advice?"

"Only if it's better than your _Operation_ skills."

"Hey! My advice is to go talk to Leslie; she'll tell you how to apologise to Angie."

"That's actually not a bad idea from you! Thanks Tyler!"

"No problemo dude!" Tyler laughed and got back to his lunch.

--

Derek paced the corridors of Caduceus as he searched for Leslie. He sighed in frustration at the fact that she had pretty much disappeared of the face of the earth. "Where the hell is she!?" he cried softly to himself.

"You know talking to yourself is one of the first signs of madness." Derek spun in shock, and saw that pale researcher standing behind him with his trademark smirk all over his face. "Gah! Victor! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Jump out at me like that! Besides have you seen Leslie?"

"Yes she's right here!" someone chirped from behind them both, causing Derek to nearly jump out of his skin for second time in 2 minutes. "GAH! WOULD PEOPLE PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!" Derek yelled in exasperation. Leslie looked confused and Victor just looked like… well Victor. "Well it's been fun but I have work to do so later guys." Victor said before mooching off to blow something else up. Derek shook his head, "anyway, have you spoken to Angie recently?"

"No, not since this morning, why?" Leslie asked, still confused.

"Well I kind of said something mean… and she was behind me."

"What did you say?"

"I was complaining about her nagging to Tyler"

"Oh, did you apologise?"

"No she walked off looking like she was about to cry before I got the chance." Derek looked distressed as he recounted what had taken place in the cafeteria.

"Hmm she's probably on her way here to talk to me, why does everyone talk to me?" Leslie wondered aloud. Derek looked impatient. "It's because you're so good at giving advice. But Leslie, the worst bit is that, well I really like her…"

"Everybody likes Angie honey-"

"Not like that, I LIKE her like her." Leslie's mouth became a perfect O of surprise. "Oh My God Derek! How did you hide that!? Actually no, it doesn't matter! You need to talk to her and tell her that you're really sorry about what you said and tell her how you feel about her."

"Thanks Leslie!" Derek yelled back towards the nurse as he ran down the corridor towards his office and hopefully, Angie.

--

He hadn't gone far when he saw Angie walking down the corridor, no doubt looking for Leslie. She froze, the tears shining in her eyes.

"Angie, I'm so sorry"

"But you're not sorry! It's true I nag people to much." Angie whispered the last part and looked down at he ground. Derek took a step closer to her, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have said all those things about you to Tyler."

"You only see me as an annoying little perfectionist who nags you to make you miserable." She looked so sad as she said that, Derek burst out, "Of course not! I'm crazy about you!" he stepped forward again so that they were nearly touching. Angie let out a small gasp and looked up at Derek, who had a small wistful smile on his face. She stuttered something unintelligible and suddenly she closed the small gap between their lips with a hesitant kiss. Derek's eyes widened slightly before he closed them and returned the kiss, his arms reaching up to stroke her soft vanilla scented hair. He couldn't believe his luck until-

"Get a room!"

They broke apart to glare at Victor, who had poked his head out of the lab door to see what all the commotion was about. Yep no matter what Victor could always be relied upon to kill any moment.

--xoxoxoxoxoxox--

"Have you nearly finished that paperwork Angie?" Derek joked as he sat on the couch in their shared office, waiting for his girlfriend to finish working. Angie rolled her eyes at him, "yeah yeah, don't get used to waiting for me to finish it." She retorted smiling up at him. Maybe nagging him wasn't the best way to make him more organised.

--

**AWW BLESS Victors stupid! Please R+R!!**


End file.
